Defying Gravity
by DownWithDeathEaters
Summary: Who knew Kurt Hummel had a little sister? Meet Isabella Hummel, Kurt's fashion model. She can sing like nobody's business and can pull of a good joke or two in her brother's expense. Now that's she's starting at McKinley along with the little brother of a certain Jesse St. James...what could possibly happen for this plucky ninth grader?
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**A/N: My first Non-Harry Potter fic! (My friend's will be so thrilled I have another fiction to talk about!) I DON'T OWN GLEE! I Don't own Kurt or Blaine…or Burt or any other character mentioned or song sang!**

Defying Gravity

**Summery: Meet Isabella Hummel, little sister to McKinley High's Kurt Hummel. Alexis hates everything to do with Sue Sylvester and her Cheerios cheer squad. Her and Kurt are practically inseparable…but what if she meets the bad boy little brother of Jesse St. James?**

Chapter 1

The First Day!

I woke up early the morning of September the first and beamed. Today was my first day of High School…and not just at any high school…at MCKINLEY HIGH! The high school my brother and step brother, Kurt and Quinn go.

My name is Isabella…Hummel. And Kurt Hummel is my big brother…and I love him to pieces!

I rushed into Kurt's room and jumped on his bed "Kurt…Kurt!" I shouted, shaking him before screaming "KURT! WAKE UP, DAMN IT!"

Kurt shot out of bed and fell on his back, making me laugh.

"Holy, Bella!" Kurt said, standing up "Don't do that to me!"

I smiled "I'm sorry." I said "I just wanted help picking out an outfit."

Kurt beamed "Onward then, little sister." Kurt said, following me out of his room to mine (Kurt is a genius with clothes, and helps me put together outfits all the time!) "Let us delve into the fashion world once more…and we'd better hurry, you don't want to be late for your audition."

I beamed. Today was my first day of grade nine…and I also had an audition for the New Directions, Kurt's glee club run by his favourite teacher, Mr Schuester, or as I'll call him…Mr Shoe.

"How's this?" I asked, pulling out a dark green dress.

Kurt shook his head "No, Tiger! That will clash with your beautiful blue eyes!" Kurt exclaimed, pulling out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans "How're these? These will make your eyes pop without making you look too much like Santana in the hind quarters."

I smiled "Ok, this'll work!" I said, taking them and putting them on. "Help me find a shirt?" I asked.

Kurt looked me up and down "Hmm…" he said, walking around me "Maybe something bright and cheery will make a lasting impression on Mr Schuester."

I beamed and dug around, looking for my favourite dark blue v-neck top. "How's this?" I asked.

Kurt tutted "No, no! That'll make your eyes pop too much!"

I sighed and put my dark blue top away, taking out a hot pink tube top "How's this?" I asked.

Kurt gasped "Isabella Marie Hummel, you are not starting out at McKinley High looking like a slut!"

I sighed "Ok, ok, easy!" I said, laughing "I was only kiddin' you, Kurt." I said, ditching the tube top and pulling out a green top with silver accents. "How's this?" I asked.

Kurt nodded "Yes, Belle, perfect! Bring out your inner dragon. Just don't look like a slut."

I beamed "Thanks, Kurt." I said, sighing (I know he's trying to keep me from getting raped by the upper class men, so I love him loads for that.) "So, when do I get to meet Blaine?"

Kurt sighed "You'll meet Blaine soon enough." he said, taking a hairbrush and brushing my dark brown hair up into a high ponytail.

I beamed and put on some lip gloss "Thanks, Kurt." I said for the second time that morning.

"Don't over tramp the gloss there, Belles." Kurt said, setting to work on my make up.

"Kurt!" I whined, rolling my eyes as he put eye shadow on me "I'm pretty sure I know how to put on makeup!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and handed me a mascara brushed "Yes, you do. Just not well."

I stuck out my tongue "Shut up!" I shouted angrily, but still smiling.

…

After Kurt got me finished getting ready and fed, him and I were standing in the living room.

"Ok, Belles, what're you going to sing for Mr Shoe?" Kurt asked.

I beamed "Defying Gravity, of course!" I squeaked. "That was the first song you taught me to sing, remember?"

Kurt nodded "Well, Isabella, sing your little heart out!"

I cleared my throat and did a few vocal exercises before belting out.

"**Something has changed within me. Something's not quite the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game!**"

Kurt cut me off by singing "**Too late for second guessing! Too late to go back to sleep! It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes…**"

I grinned "**And leap! It's time to try, defying gravity! Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!"**

Kurt applauded "I don't see why Shoe doesn't pick you, little sister, you sound just like a young Rachel Berry!"

I beamed. Kurt told me all about Rachel Berry and how she was the daughter of two gay men (which I never had a problem with, I mean, my big brother's gay too, and I don't care!) and how she was often bullied, and she was my idol!

My dad, Burt came stomping down the stairs "Who's brought an angel into my house!?" Dad shouted.

Kurt and I laughed "Daddy!" I said "That wasn't an angel!"

Kurt nodded "Yes, Dad, that was Bella singing!"

Dad laughed and slapped me a high five "Way to go, kiddo. I don't see why your brother's glee club doesn't pick you!"

I beamed "Thanks Daddy." I said proudly before looking around "Where's Finn?" I asked.

Kurt shrugged "Must have went to school early." he said before a loud knock came to the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" I shouted, rushing to the door and wrenching it open.

It was a boy around Kurt's age with dark brown hair and eyes. He looked pretty good looking.

"Hey," the boy said, loosening up his black and red tie…which I knew anywhere to be a Dalton Academy tie, where Kurt went to school for a time after a boy named Puck bullied him and threatened him for being gay. "is Kurt here?"

Kurt rushed over and knocked me out of the way "Blaine!" Kurt said happily, wrapping the boy in a hug before noticing I was giggling. "Oh!" Kurt said, pulling me outside after I grabbed my book bag "Blaine, this is my baby sister, Isabella, Bella, this is my boyfriend, Blaine."

I beamed "Nice to meet you, Blaine." I said happily, holding out my hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, Isa-" Blaine started.

I held up my hand "It's Bella…only Bella. I hate being called Isabella." I explained.

Blaine nodded "I see. Well," he took my hand and shook it "The pleasure's all mine, Bella. Kurt has told me so much about you. I was getting rather anxious to meet you."

I smiled at Kurt "Awe, Kurtie!" I said, patting him on the shoulder "You told your boyfriend about me?" I asked before turning to Blaine, then back to Kurt "He's kind of cute." I said to Kurt.

"Back of, Isabella, he's mine." Kurt snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes "Relax, Kurt, I'm not going to try to take him from you!" I said, smirking.

You know my life's messed up when I'm fighting for a boy with my brother! But I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

"Are we gonna head to McKinley or not?" Blaine asked finally.

Kurt and I nodded "Yes." we said together before I popped my head in the front door "DAAAAAAAAAAD!" I screamed "KURT BLAINE AND I ARE HEADIN' TO SCHOOL NOW! BYYYYYYYYE!"

"BYE KIDDO!" Dad shouted from upstairs "HAVE A GOOD FIRST DAY!"

I smirked and closed the door, realizing that Kurt and Blaine were gone.

They were sitting in a black sports car, a door opened for me to get in.

"Get in, Bella!" Blaine shouted, Kurt in the front seat next to him. "It's about due time McKinley High School met Isabella Hummel!"

I beamed and raced into the car, hopping in and doing up my seatbelt as Blaine drove away.

…

After a ten minute drive, Blaine opened up my car door and Kurt grabbed my book bag.

I looked up at the huge school I thought I'd never see. I saw cheerleaders in red and white uniforms chattering away with each other, jocks tossing footballs around, and people walking up and down the stairs.

"Welcome to McKinley High, Belles." Kurt said, clapping a hand on my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2: Drew St James

Chapter 2

Drew St. James

Kurt and Blaine lead me into the school, where everyone stared at me and my signature Hummel hair.

"Is that Kurt's sister?"

"Must me, nobody that's not related to Kurt looks that fabulous."

"She's so sweet! You think she's going to try out for the New Directions?"

I turned to the person who said that and nodded enthusiastically "You bet your life I am!" I said proudly before realizing Kurt and Blaine were gone. "Kurt? Blaine?" I called out.

_Just my luck._ I thought _My brother and his boyfriend ditched me in a high school! I'm so telling Finn on him! Speak of the devil:_

"Finn!" I shouted, rushing up and slapping my step brother across the back.

"Hey, Izzy." Finn said, rubbing where there would be a hand mark on his back as I glared at him. I _hated_ being called 'Izzy'. It was Bella...only Bella. "Kurt ditch you?"

"There you are!" Kurt shouted behind me "Don't stop to talk to strangers, Isabella, you'll get lost very easily on the way to the music room."

"Kurt, calm down, she didn't know you and Blaine were so fast to go make out." Finn said with a smirk.

Kurt glared at him "Finn, I highly suggest you stop talking or you will be getting a wardrobe makeover you don't need. And I do not think that Rachel will be very keen on it!" Kurt snapped.

"Rachel will be keen on what?" a female voice asked, stepping next to Finn. "Hi, Finnie."

I looked at the brunette with dark brown eyes and a curvy figure and gasped. It was Rachel Berry.

"Oh my gosh!" I said "Kurt, isn't that your friend Rachel?" I asked.

Kurt nodded "Hello, Rachel, I see you've met my little sister, Bella."

Rachel smiled "Nice to meet you, Bella."

I beamed "Oh, no, the pleasure's all mine, Ms Berry." I said "Kurt's told me that you're the best female in the New Directions!"

Rachel turned to Kurt and blushed "You really said that, Kurt? Aw, how sweet!" Rachel said flattered.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the Pillsbury Dough Boy has a little sister." a woman's voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a woman with a blue jumpsuit and short cropped blonde hair.

Kurt told me that that woman was the Queen of Mean at McKinley…Ms Sue Sylvester, head of the cheerleading squad, the Cheerios.

"What's your name?" Sue asked me.

I gulped "I-Isabella Marie Hummel." I said quietly.

Sue smirked "Well, you seem to have the body for a Cheerio." she said, taking a hold of my arm.

I looked to Kurt "What is she doing?" I asked as I was being inspected.

"Well, she thinks that you'd make a good Cheerio." Blaine said as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Coach Sylvester, leave Bella alone. If she wants to join the Cheerios, she will." Finn said.

Sue looked at him "Fine. I hope to see you at tryouts, Hummel. We may just get along if you aren't planning to become one of those New Directions."

I blinked and kept my mouth shut as Sue walked away.

The bell rang and I paled "I have to go to Homeroom!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, Bella." Kurt said, beaming "I took the liberty of checking for your homeroom. You're in room 315."

I beamed and kissed Kurt on the cheek "Thanks a million, Kurt!" I said before rushing off to homeroom.

…

When I went up to my homeroom I looked down at the plaque over the door.

"Mr Will Schuester, music." I mouthed before beaming. The man I was trying to impress was my homeroom teacher!

I stepped into the classroom and looked around, than at my schedule "Excuse me, but is this room 315?" I asked.

A man with dark brown hair nodded, leaning against the teacher's desk "Yes, it is. I'm Mr Schuester. And you are?" he asked, smiling.

I smiled "Isabella Marie Hummel. But Bella gets the job done better." I said, taking a seat in the front row.

"Oh, great! Another Hummel!" a boy's voice shouted full of angst.

I shot around and saw this boy had blond hair and grey eyes.

"Drew!" Mr Schuester said warningly "That's one strike and we haven't even started yet!"

The boy called Drew slouched against his chair and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he mumbled.

The final bell rang just as a few stragglers made their way in.

"Right on time, ladies." Mr Schuester said, smiling "Take a seat."

One of the stragglers went and sat in the vacant seat beside me while the rest went giggling and gossiping to the back.

I looked over to the straggler girl. She was about a head shorter than I was with light blonde hair and blue eyes, and she was wearing a pink sundress.

"Hi." I said, hoping to make a friend.

The girl turned to me and smiled "Hi." she said brightly "What's your name?"

I smiled "Bella Hummel." I said proudly "What's yours?" I asked.

The girl smirked "Jasmine Bellows."

We shook hands and I tuned out Mr Shoe taking attendance. "Are you going to try out for the New Directions?" I asked.

Jasmine nodded "Of course! I love to sing, you?"

I nodded "Absolutely. My brother's in there, and I have a lot to live up to." I said.

"Bellows?" Shoe asked.

"Present!" Jasmine said, holding her hand up.

Mr Shoe went from name to name, sometimes marking a person absent (when they probably were just cutting class.) and stopped at my name.

"Hummel?"

"Here!" I sang, holding the note and raising my hand.

Shoe stood there impressed. "Hmm, I guess we got another Hummel singer going for New Directions this year." Shoe said "And…" he checked another clipboard "Yes, you are scheduled to audition today during lunch!"

I smirked "Yes I am, Mr Shoe." I said before he resumed taking attendance.

He stopped at "St James?" and the boy called Drew just put up his hand and said "S'up?"

…

After Mr Shoe called roll, he leaned against the teacher's desk and looked at us all.

"Let's get started by getting to know each other." he said, looking to the back of the room, who, including Drew St. James were snickering. "I will pair you up and you will tell me something about your partner."

Mr Shoe then paired us all up. My friend Jasmine was paired up with one of Drew St. James's friends…and just my luck…I was paired with Drew St. James himself.

"You'll have fifteen minutes to talk to your partner, then you will get up in front of the class and introduce your partner to us." Mr Shoe said, smiling "Begin."

Drew St. James groaned as I turned around "Look here, Hummel." he said, rolling his eyes "I'm not going nowhere near the front of the room. I don't want nerd germs getting on my older brother's clothes!"

I sighed and stood up. "Fine, then." I said, heading to the back and sitting in front of St. James. "I'll show you I'm no baby!" I snapped. "You tell me about yourself."

St. James smirked "Not much to know, Hummel. I'm the opposite of you. I'm a guy, I'm not a goody two shoes, and if the need arises, I'll kick some ass."

I sneered at him "Why don't you tell me something you wouldn't say if you were applying to prison?" I asked, forcing out a nice polite tone "Any siblings?" I asked.

St. James grinned "Actually, I have an older brother named Jesse. You may have heard of him before he left this school."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, whatever. I have a brother named Kurt and a stepbrother named Finn." I said proudly "And both of them, like me are very involved in music. And Finn plays football here, he's the quarterback!"

St. James rolled his eyes and sneered "You mean to tell me that the fruit I saw holding hands with that other guy is your brother?" he asked, raising his eyebrows into his hairline and laughing.

I glared at him "Did you just call my brother a fruit?" I demanded.

St. James smirked "Why? That bother you?" he asked "Me calling your brother what he deserves to be called? No wonder he's in music…maybe all Hummels are gay and you're a dyke."

I glared at him "You homophobic, insensitive, foul, loathsome, evil little clod!" I snapped angrily.

St. James smirked "At least I'm not a dyke!" he said, laughing.

"St James!" Shoe shouted angrily, heading in front of his desk. "Office, now!"

St. James just stood up, collected his things and walked out without a word.

I was fuming. "How dare he call me a dyke? How dare he have the audacity to call Kurt a fruit?" I muttered.

Shoe put a hand on my shoulder "I know. And I'm actually proud of you. A lesser girl would have slapped him in the face for calling her or her family such homophobic names."

I nodded "Thank you, Mr Schuester." I said happily "But I really have a burning desire to kick his ass into next week."

Shoe nodded and went back to the front of the room. "Wouldn't blame you in the slightest if you were provoked…still have to give you detention, but I wouldn't blame you. C'mon. I'll introduce you to the class, how's that sound?"

I nodded and beamed "Thanks, Mr Shoe." I said, standing next to him when he called order.

…

At lunch I was standing on stage, holding the CD in my hand for Kurt to play.

"You going to do that new song that Blaine taught you earlier?" Kurt asked, rubbing my shoulders as Jasmine Bellows went on first.

I nodded "Too Cool from Camp Rock? Damn straight I am." I said when Shoe called next.

I stepped on the stage and into the spotlight as Shoe looked up at me and smiled.

"Name?" he asked (I knew it was a formality, he already knew me.)

"Isabella Marie Hummel, singing Too Cool by Megan Martin." I said, clearing my throat.

I turned to Kurt and Blain and they gave me a thumbs up as Shoe said "Whenever you're ready, Bella."

I nodded and took the mic from the stand "Hit it, Kurt!" I said, pointing to my brother as he hit play.

As the opening bars of the song started to play, I saw that Jasmine Bellows (who was in her seat in the auditorium.) was encouraging others to clap the beat as I started to sing.

"**I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head, everything you say is so irrelevant, you follow, and I lead, you wanna be like me, but you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it.**

**I can't help the way I am, hope you don't misunderstand:**

**But I'm too cool! Too cool! Yeah, I'm too cool to know you! Don't take it personal, don't get emotional, you know it's the truth, I'm too cool for you!**

**You think you're hot, but I'm sorry you're not, exactly who you think you are! Can tell you want what you haven't got but when we walk into the room, I'm too cool for you!"**

Everyone applauded and whooped when I was done and Shoe smiled "Thank you, Bella. You'll find out if you got a call back on Wednesday. Next!"

I beamed and strutted off the stage, giving Kurt and Blaine a simultaneous high five.

"You got in!" Kurt shouted. "Shoe looked so impressed! I know you've made it!"

I blushed "Likely. You never know. There's always someone better." I said.


End file.
